hubskifandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ
What is my Feed? Your feed contains posts by people that you follow and the posts they share with you. Your posts also appear in your feed. What does sharing a post do? Sharing a post sends it into the feed of your followers. To share a post, click on the hubwheel next the post. The hubwheel turns blue-green when you share it. How do I follow someone? Click on their name. In the menu, click the 'follow' link. To unfollow someone do the same, but click on the 'unfollow' link. How many people should I follow? That is up to you. We suggest that you start following a few people at first, and then begin to follow more people as you become more familiar with Hubski. Following about 30 people seems to give the best experience. What is that hubwheel up by my name? That hubwheel tracks your influence on Hubski. Each cycle of the hubwheel gives you a badge that you can award to another user. Also, once you earn one hubwheel, you can add tags to other people's posts. Why is the center of my hubwheel orange? Someone replied to your comment or post, or sent you mail. Click on your hubwheel to check your notifications. What are popular posts? These are active posts in the Hubski community that do not appear in your feed. What are unshared posts? These are posts in the Hubski community that have not yet been shared, and do not appear in your feed. What are badges? As you use Hubski, you will get badges that you can award to your favorite posts or comments. If you see the '+!' symbol, you can badge that post or comment. In your profile, you can see if you have badges to give, or if you have earned badges from other users. What are external posts? To discover new content, you can choose to have some posts from outside your feed mixed into it. This setting is in your 'controls'. These external posts are pale blue. How do I vote on a comment? To show your appreciation of a comment, click on the hubwheel next to it. The hubwheel turns blue-green when you up-vote it. What are email alerts? Hubski can send you email alerts when someone replies to your posts or comments, or when you get a new follower. In your controls, you can choose which alerts that you would like to receive, if any. IMPORTANT: if you lose your password, we cannot give you a new one unless you add your email to your profile! What does the 'save' link do? The save link bookmarks a post but doesn't share it. This is useful when you want to save a post to read later, or to make a personal list of posts that you like. What does the 'hide' link do? The hide link removes a post from your feed. You can see the posts that you have hidden in you 'controls' and unhide them there. What does the 'tabs' link do? If you are using a good browser, the tabs link will open the url of the post, and the comments to that post in two new browser tabs. We think Hubski looks best on Google's Chrome browser, or Mozilla's Firefox browser. Apple's Safari browser seems pretty good too. What does the 'ignore' link do? The ignore link lets you keep a specific user or tag out of your feed. You can see the users and tags that you ignore in your controls, and can choose to un-ignore them there. To ignore oscar, click on oscar's name, and then click 'ignore oscar'. To ignore #food, enter #food into the search bar, and then click 'ignore #food' in the upper right. How do I add a tag to a post? Write your tag in the tag submission field. Use only alpha-numeric characters and no spaces. You don't need to include the '#', it will be added for you. Special characters are not supported in tags. Tagging is an art form. Feel free to be creative! How do shout-out to someone? If you put a user's name between two @'s (example: I just talked to @oscar@ about this...) in a post or comment, they will be notified that you mentioned them. Why are some user names different colors? The people that you follow are blue. People that follow you are green. When you follow each other, your names are blue-green. Your name is orange. How do I post an image? Paste the image link in the url submission field, or anywhere else in text. Hubski will recognize the image and embed it. Gifs will not embed, however. Please use an image host for images. We suggest usingimgur.com. How do I post a video? Paste the video link in the url submission field. Currently Hubski will embed youtube.com and vimeo.com videos. How do I post a SoundCloud track? Paste the SoundCloud link in the url submission field. Hubski will embed the track for you. How do I report a problem? To report a non-security related bug send mail to mk, or email support at hubski.com. For all security-related issues, contact us by email.